


A Little Light Roasting

by JustAsSweet



Category: Leverage
Genre: And a little innuendo, Multi, This is pure fluff, but mostly domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAsSweet/pseuds/JustAsSweet
Summary: “Oh my god, there’s two of you.”Hardison scoffed. “You know you like it.”Eliot half turned and pointed the wooden spoon he was holding at Hardison with narrowed eyes. “What do you know about what I like?”
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	A Little Light Roasting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buriedbybooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedbybooks/gifts).



> This is an overdue gift for the VERY patient buriedbybooks, who has been waiting for me to be inspired to write this for ages. If you want quality Leverage OT3 content, check out her works, for real. Enjoy!

Eliot watched Breanna whisk out the door from where he was standing safely behind the kitchen counter and turned to Hardison with a look of mild horror.

“Oh my god, there’s two of you.”

Hardison scoffed. “You know you like it.”

Eliot half turned and pointed the wooden spoon he was holding at Hardison with narrowed eyes. “What do you know about what I like?”

Hardison put a hand to his chest in mock offense, sidling up to the counter. “I know what you like!”

Eliot raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him and went back to stirring at the stove.

“Fine,” Hardison huffed. “I know _how_ you like things.”

“Oh yeah?” Eliot crossed his arms and faced Hardison. “For example?”

Hardison leaned his elbows on the counter and smirked. “Bone in, well done.”

Eliot rolled his eyes, hiding a smile. “No, that’s how you like it.”

“Exactly.” Hardison leaned back and spread his hands. “You don’t mess with perfection.”

“We having steak for dinner?”

Hardison jumped as Parker appeared at his elbow out of thin air.

“No.” Eliot said gruffly, tucking his smile away and turning back to the stove.

“Then why are you talking about how Hardison likes his steak?”

Parker cocked her head at Hardison, looking innocently between the two of them.

Hardison rubbed the back of his head self consciously with one hand, gesturing with the other. “Well it uh, it wasn’t exactly about steak-”

“Ohh,” Parker nodded sagely. “This is a sex thing.”

Eliot laughed as Hardison spluttered.

“Babe, babe we’ve talked about this. It’s romancing. I’m _romancing_.”

“Sounded like sex talk to me.” Parker shrugged, leaning against the counter next to Eliot.

“It wasn’t-it’s not just-there’s more to it-Eliot back me up here.” Hardison finally appealed to Eliot’s back where it was hunched at the stove.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about man, everyone knows you’re just in it for my food.” Eliot flipped the kitchen towel over his shoulder and reached for the plates, smacking Parker’s hand when she reached for what was in the pan.

“And your body.” Parker added, absently rubbing her wrist where Eliot had hit her.

Eliot handed her a full plate and inclined his head graciously. “And my body.”

Hardison shook his head at them as they settled into the bar stools at the counter with their plates, a third waiting for him at the end.

“Ganging up on me, I swear.”

Eliot’s eyes glinted. “Come on Hardison,” he said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “You know you like it.”


End file.
